Mario Kart Sprint
Mario Kart Sprint is an upcoming racing game developed by Shooting Star Studios for the Nintendo NX. It is the ninth installment in the mainstream Mario Kart ''series, and the twelfth if the arcade games are included. Prominent new additions include the '''Sprint Dash', which is a move that can be performed once a circular bar is filled while drifting, gifting them a fiery speed boost for a short period of time. If bumping into another racer that is not Sprint Dashing while buffed, they will get burnt and spin uncontrollably, as if they were attacked by an item such as the Fire Flower. Bikes, ATVs, Gliders, anti-gravity and underwater driving return from past installments. Additionally, the latter one gets a slight twist, Surface Driving. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to past installments in the series, especially the two most recent installments. Keeping the traditional gameplay from all Mario Kart ''games, players can pick characters that differ in weight classes and drive vehicles that have different stats around courses (some being rather simple courses while others are hazardous) in hopes of making it to the finish line in first place. Like in ''Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, the number of racers in the game is twelve. Players can use Items obtained from Item Boxes. The obtained items depend on their current position, with first places typically receiving weaker items and lower places receiving more powerful items in order to compensate their lower placement. Gliding and anti-gravity return from the two latest installments in the series, and they remain unchanged. Underwater driving, however, gets an additional twist. The game introduces the Surface Driving, which allows players to drive on the water rather than under it. Some water areas in courses will contain a special boost tile or ramp that will turn their karts' wheels into Jet Motors in order to drive on it. Both ways of water driving are completely up to what the players desire. However, not all water areas support both ways. As mentioned in the game's title and seemingly being the main addition in the installment, the Sprint Dash is a new special move that can be executed by drivers during drifts. To activate the Sprint Dash, players will have to drift as much as they can by taking advantage of the various courses' curves. By doing so, a circular bar will start to fill, starting the sprint move once it fulfills. During a Sprint Dash, players' eyes turn a shiny yellow and their wheels catch on fire, giving them a temporary speed boost that allows them to counter items and other kinds of attacks. If bumping into other drivers that are not sprint dashing, the victims will get stuck in the player's kart or bike as it twists them around and releases them by pushing them, giving a fiery effect that causes them to spin uncontrollably as if they were hit by a fire-related item or obstacle. If bumping into a driver that is also performing a sprint dash, then both drivers will slightly increase their buff duration and speed for a few more seconds. Most courses feature long or big curves in order for drivers to take advantage and drift long enough to perform a sprint dash. There curves are mostly referred to as Sprint Areas. Kart customization remains similar to the last two games but mostly to Mario Kart 8's. Karts , ATVs and Bikes return. Coins, Tricks and the ability to look behind also return to the game. Like in'' the last game, Miiverse integration allows the players to share their replay videos and comments on other's in a similar feature named '''Mario Kart SprinTV'. Additionally, players are able to showcase tournaments and other kinds of events in Mario Kart SprinTV. Similarly to Mario Kart Wii, Nintendo will occasionally host tournaments and events themselves for players around the world to participate in and get exclusive prizes (Prize would depend on participants' placements). Prizes can be exclusive or rare gear for Miis, special alternate costumes, special kart bodies, etc.. Events made by Nintendo would be available for play for a limited time each month after the game's release. Finally, point management works similar to Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Below is the comparison chart of the point spread between all the games: Modes Most modes return from past installments, but there are a few additions. All modes are available on single player, and various of them are available on multiplayer and online multiplayer. Grand Prix 1 to 4 Players Just like in past installments, this game has the Grand Prix mode, and therefore it works similar. Here players have to race against computer opponents, win the races in each track, and obtain the cup's trophy. The player can choose one of three default engine classes: , and . The higher the engine class, the harder and faster the races will be against opponents. This mode also supports multiplayer Grand Prix. After completing 150cc, is unlocked, which is like 150cc but with all tracks reversed. If all the engine classes including Mirror Mode are completed, will be unlocked as well. Story Mode 1 Player A completely new mode. As the name implies, players will follow a story in the game. They will be able to choose a character (only the ones that have been already unlocked), their customized kart and then embark in an adventure. The story is about the player's character's desire to be the Mushroom World's champion. In order to accomplish this, they will drive through the various maps in the Mushroom World, challenging different opponents in the way and encountering Bosses at certain points. Various sidequests or missions can be completed in order to earn points and continue. Time Trials 1 Player Works the same as in past installments. Players are allowed to race in a course of their choice (if it has been unlocked already) and complete all its laps in the fastest time possible. When doing so, the player's records will be saved as Ghost, allowing them to compete against their own Ghosts and see if they can exceed their previous record. Players can also exchange their Ghosts with other players, compare records and also race against them. VS Race 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) Vs Race is a multiplayer mode that can be played locally with up to 4 players and online with up to 12. Races can be customized in this mode by adjusting different settings, which include choosing which items appear, CPU difficulty, Team or Solo racing, engine class and the requirements to win races. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode, and only the already unlocked racetracks in Grand Prix will be available here. Battle Mode 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) The player can choose one of five types of battles available for play. Unlike in Mario Kart 8 and similarly to the other past games, the game features 8 all-new separate arenas, with 4 of them being completely new and the other 4 being retro Battle Courses. The classic battle style consists on popping opponents' balloons to score, using the items from the Item Boxes. All the racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a score. Balloons can never be regained unless one is stolen from another player using a Mushroom, and if all balloons are lost points can no longer be lost or obtained. However, players are still able to drive and attack other players as a Ghost, so a player with a high score and no balloons is still able to win. In Coin Runners, racers collect the Coins spread in the battle course within the time limit. The racer that has the most Coins at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit the opponents and let drop the Coins they've taken. They're also able to steal Coins by using Mushrooms or other items. Racers use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score points to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box. Every player can hold up to five of these explosives, and throw whether forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that make contact with the opponent's bomb or get blown by the explosion, will lose points. In Peepa Panic, the time is set and 3 Peepas will appear and possess 3 randomly selected racers. The rest of the racers will then have to avoid the possessed ones or they will pass the Peepa onto them. Every player starts with 100 points, and their points will start decreasing after being tagged by a Peepa. If they manage to pass it onto another driver, their points counter will start to slowly recover. When the timer has 20 seconds left, 3 more Peepas will appear and possess more racers. In this mode all racers are equipped with bags. Players will grab the bag and must try to nab on another racer to take their Items. Some Items are scattered over the course and are not usable, they're just taken and saved in the bag. Also, sometimes a different colored Nabbit will surprisingly appear on the arena and will randomly try to steal various racers' items and after that it will try to avoid any racer. The racer that catches the Nabbit first will be awarded with all the stolen Items by it. The one that has the most Items in the end wins. Characters There will be 48 total playable characters, consisting of 15 default characters and 33 unlockable characters. The total amount of characters in this game is the highest in the series. It has been confirmed that downloadable content will be released in the future after the game's release, bringing more characters to the game and slightly increasing the roster. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers Downloadable Drivers To be announced. Unlocking Criteria Driver Stats Like in the previous 2 installments, drivers are in a specific group with their own stats. *'Speed': It is the vehicle's top speed. Doesn't affect off-road level. **'Ground Speed': Top speed on land with normal gravity. **'Underwater Speed': Top speed under water. **'Water Speed': Top speed above water. **'Air Speed': Top speed while gliding. **'Anti-Gravity Speed': Top speed on land with anti-gravity. **'Sprint Speed': Top speed during a Sprint Dash. *'Acceleration': It is the rate of the vehicle it takes to reach a top speed from a standing position. *'Handling': It is the vehicle's ability to turn around, and if its stat is high it means it's able to turn sharper. **'Ground Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle on land with normal gravity. **'Underwater Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle under water **'Water Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle above water. **'Air Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle while gliding. **'Anti-Gravity Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle on land with anti-gravity. **'Sprint Handling': Turning ability of the vehicle during a Sprint Dash. *'Weight': It is the vehicle's weight. Higher weights are able to push lower weights. *'Traction': The grasp of the vehicle. Drivers with better traction are unlikely to slip on certain terrains and can stay steady on the road better. *'Mini-Turbo': It is the duration of the vehicles' mini-turbo speed boosts. Body frame sizes The size of the vehicle will change to Small, Medium or Large, depending on the character. The size change can influence the vehicle's hitbox. Mii's body frame size depends on how tall or heavy it is. Courses Nitro Courses There are currently 40 tracks in the main game, consisting of 20 new tracks and 20 retro tracks. Like in the retro tracks from the 3DS and Wii U installments, the retro tracks feature altered sections in order to incorporate gliding, underwater and surface driving, anti-gravity and sprint dash features. Names in italic are names used in the PAL version. Retro Courses Downloadable Courses To be announced. Battle Courses Items Items found on the track New Items Returning Items Vehicle Parts Bodies *''Italic'' = Part is unlockable. ** = Changes color, depending on the character. *** = Changes color for female characters. Tires Gliders Jet Motors Downloadable Content To be announced. Gallery Trivia *This is the first game in the Mario Kart series and in Mario spin-offs in general to feature characters from the Mario RPG games and also Wario games. These characters are Dreambert from the Mario & Luigi series and Captain Syrup from the Wario Land series. **This is also Pauline's and Captain Syrup's first playable appearance in any game as well as Captain Syrup's first 3D appearance. *The Battle Mode Peepa Panic shares its name with a minigame from Mario Party 10. *During a Sprint Dash, characters' eyes become a shiny yellow, with most of them showing an angry stare. **This is very similar to when characters obtain a Smash Ball and are ready to perform a Final Smash in the Super Smash Bros. series. *The Egg Cup and the Bell Cup were both downloadable cups in Mario Kart 8, but they return in this game as part of the already available cups, increasing the number of cups to 10 instead of 8 and the number of courses to 40. **This makes Mario Kart Sprint the second most extensive game in the series without the need of DLC, Mario Kart: Super Circuit being the first. *After 14 years of absence, Tutankoopa makes a surprise cameo appearance in Tutankoopa Gritlands' course logo, which is also under his name. **In said course, a big Tutankoopa-like statue appears and comes to life in order to attack passing drivers in the last 2 laps. However, it is unknown if it is Tutankoopa himself. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:NX Games Category:Home Console Games Category:DohIMissed's Games